Take A Chance
by Rebecca1
Summary: Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum for the Week 1 song prompt :- One and Only - Adele JJ decides to tell Reid just how she feels about him but she doesn't realise just how hard it would be


**This is for the Week One Song Prompt on the CM Weekly Prompts Forum **

**Prompt :- **_**One and Only – Adele**_

**It's basically only kinda loosely based on the song though**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

They'd gone on a date a long time ago, he'd thought it'd gone badly and he was right, it did. But then she didn't mind, she actually felt privileged that he'd asked her, that he'd given up his time to be with her and although their date was a disaster it was perfect to JJ. He was clumsy and nervous and spouted of an endless amount of facts but she smiled the whole time just loving his company. She laughed at the fact he'd decided he didn't like sport in any way – not even watching it – even though he cheered for the Red Skins for her and congratulated her when they won. He then proceeded to take her to dinner, being the perfect gentleman and opening the car door for her and letting her choose the restaurant. He'd pulled her seat out for her and helped her in, paid for the meal, despite her protests and then drove her home, walked her to her door and thanked her for a lovely night. She could see it in his eyes that he thought it went terribly and so she returned the compliment, told him she enjoyed herself and kissed him on the cheek before he bid her goodnight with a shy smile.

Since that night she'd secretly dream of him and think of that night wishing she'd have done more, asked him out again or something. Unknowingly, she'd given up her heart to him and she longed for him to do the same. Everyday JJ would sneak glances at him, committing his face to memory, watching in fascination as he talked and how enthusiastic he was when he talked. She loved his excitement when he'd crack even the smallest part of the case and yet how he still managed to close himself off from everyone. She knew that he sometimes glanced over at her and would quickly avert his eyes when she noticed.

The blonde wished that he would put his insecurities aside and take a chance on her. She wouldn't give it a moment's hesitation in dating him if he'd only ask. She'd imagined it so many times, every word he could say to her and how good she'd feel, how good it'd be to feel his touch or to be held in his arms. She wished he'd let go of his past and previous heart ache from all those who'd let him down and take a chance on her; let her show him that he can give up his heart to her, that she'd be beside him forever.

JJ took a deep breath as she stood nervously outside his door. She didn't know how she'd wound up there, only that she had and that she didn't want to leave. A realisation had made her do it – that there's not enough time to imagine being with him, that she had to take the chance and that he could feel the same way. She'd never know unless she tried and she wanted to be with him so much it hurt. The genius was stupid enough to walk unarmed towards a very heavily armed teenage boy and try to talk him down. It'd been such a hard case for him and she could tell it got to him so much more than it should have. She'd wished she could hold him and be there for him, tell him that it was OK and that he was nothing like Owen Savage but she couldn't. He wasn't hers.

"JJ, what are you doing out here?" Spencer asked, opening his door with a part concerned and part confused look on his face. "How long have you been standing out here? You know you could've knocked right? Chrissie, the woman who lives opposite me called and told me someone suspicious was lurking outside my door."

"I, er, just wanted to see how you were. You know, after the, er, case." The media liaison mentally cursed herself at the ridiculous excuse. Still the genius nodded politely and opened the door wider in a gesture for her to enter. "Thanks."

He closed the door, walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Grabbing two cups, he began to make up some coffee – milk and three sugars for him and milk with one sugar for her. Both stayed quiet as he did this while she watched him work. The woman could tell she'd interrupted him from something but he was decent enough not to say anything. If his partially wet hair was anything to go by then he'd just had a shower, further supported by the fact that he was wearing plain pj bottoms and a t-shirt which showed off that he wasn't quite as skinny as she'd previously thought. Actually, he had just the right amount of muscle making her wonder why he hid it under loose fitted shirts.

"Here, come sit on the couch." Reid handed her a cup and she followed obligingly to the sofa, taking a seat on the opposite end. "I'm fine, and as a somewhat experienced profiler I can see that you're worried about something so just know that if you want to talk I'm here for you. Always." And there it was. That's why she loved him so much, because he was always there for her. She knew that she could run to him with any problem she had and he would be there and in return, she did the same for him.

"You caught me." Jennifer laughed anxiously having no idea what to say but looking at his face compelled her to tell him. "I love you." She blurted out, seeing a look of pure shock washed over his face.

"Jayje," he started before closing his mouth, opening it and closing it several times. "I can't be that guy for you. I'm not that guy. I'm not the one you want."

Sighing, the blonde put her hot cup on the coffee table and moved closer to him, watching his guarded expression tighten. "You are. You're all I want. I know it's not easy for you but I promise I'm here, I'll always be here. Please just give me a chance, give us a chance, and I'll prove to you that-"

"JJ, look, we can't. It wouldn't be fair to you, to either of us." Spencer told her, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "We work together for goodness sake and if we dated and broke up or had an argument or whatever it'd affect the entire team. I can't jeopardise the team just to be with you, and you shouldn't ask it of me." He moved from the sofa, effectively putting space between them, the coffee long forgotten and left on the coffee table.

"Please be selfish for once, stop putting everyone else first and do something for yourself." Jennifer told him, refusing to give in so easily. "You once told me never to give up on my dreams and to always go for what I wanted and that's what I'm doing. You're my dream and you're what I want."

He ran a hand through his hair looking into her eyes hoping to see any sign that she was lying but finding none. God, he'd wanted her for so long but he couldn't do it. He was far from perfect and he didn't want to risk their friendship on something that may not even last.

"Tell me the truth Spence." The woman in front of him demanded. "Do you love me? Do you never think about me or wish that we'd gone on another date or- just anything."

Reid had never thought of JJ as someone who'd lay her heart on the line so openly, so much so that he could easily crush it with only a few words. Lying was not his forte and he never did want to lie to her and as much as he wanted to tell her just how much he wanted, no needed her, he just couldn't. Was it worth the risk? Should he give in to what he wanted and be selfish just like she'd said?

"Please Spencer." She pleaded after minutes of silence, noticing the confliction in his eyes.

"Yes, I love you and yes I've thought about it, about you and dating you. Holding you close to me and protecting you." The genius admitted, deciding it was better to give her what she wanted. "But that doesn't mean we can do this. I can't let you come in here; confess your love to me and for us to date just for you to decide you don't want it sometime in the not too distant future. I'm not what or who you think I am Jayje and you're a fool if you think it's gonna be easy and a couple of I love you's is all we need to make this work."

"This isn't just some whim, and nothing worth having is ever easy. That's what makes it so worthwhile. If you agree to this, I'm in it for the long haul, there's only you. I'm yours; I only want to be yours." She knew it'd be hard to convince him that she loved him but she had no idea it'd be this difficult.

"You expect me to take a chance on you?" He asked trepidation in his voice. She nodded. "And you want this. Me." Again, she nodded. Reid clenched his jaw together, something she knew from the times she'd sat and studied him, in irritation before pulling her to him and kissing her roughly. Immediately, she responded, moaning as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, keeping her in place. "Still want me?"

"Yes. Just give me a chance, please." She breathed, reeling from their less than intimate kiss.

"And you have no doubts, no intention of leaving? You want me even though there's a lot that comes with me? Baggage and issues and all?"

"All of you, everything." With that, he kissed her again, slowly just how she'd imagined it so many times before.

"Ok. If this is what you want."

"It is." They stared at one another for a moment, Jennifer pushed up against him while his arms held her firmly in place.

"Give me a minute to get ready and we can go out." He informed her. "Wanna go for dinner or see a movie or something?"

JJ smiled, he was back to his shy and nervous self again. "I'd love to." Spencer smiled, kissing her forehead gently, lingering for a moment before he reluctantly let her go to get changed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; maybe they would last and his expectations came from years of distrust. She did have a point in that he'd never know unless he took a chance and tried.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**So that was a random One – Shot I know **

**Hope it was worth the read and that you enjoyed it **

**Thanks for reading it**

**Let me know what you think ? Please ?**


End file.
